Solo Tre Minuti
by Cold Winter Rain
Summary: Tres minutos... solo tres minutos para hablarte de mi... Titulo original: Solo Tre Minuti del grupo italiano: Negramaro


**SOLO TRES MINUTOS**

Una vez más recorría las calles de Chicago sin rumbo fijo, caminando sólo para perder el tiempo. No supe cómo o más bien quise fingir no saber cómo llegue hasta ahí.

La tranquilidad del lugar era notoria. no por nada se trataba de uno de los más importantes hospitales de la ciudad. Me senté a descansar en una de las pocas bancas del floreado patio; pensando, deseando que ella estuviera ahí.

-Como pude convertirme en esto? -me dije con rencor- y todo por esa tonta rubia... pero es que sus verdes ojos son tan hermosos... Qué bajo has caído Leegan...!

Algunos minutos después vi que algunas enfermeras y parte del personal comenzaba a salir, asustado de llegar a cometer alguna locura, me levante para irme tal y como llegue; pero fue demasiado tarde.

Ahí estaba, de pie en la entrada principal, mirándome con una mezcla de miedo y furia. Petrificado por la vergüenza de saberme descubierto, comencé a sudar frío, gracias al nerviosismo acumulado, mientras ella se acercaba a paso lento y sin dejar de mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

Al llegar junto a mí, se detuvo, su mirada se había tornado fría y se quedó ahí, frente a mí, esperando, lista para contraatacar de ser necesario; pero yo... seguía inmóvil, demasiado avergonzado como para mirarla a la cara.

-Y ahora? -me preguntó después de un rato, rompiendo el silencio- que es lo que quieres?

-Yo... -balbucee sin sentido- yo sólo... no... no sé qué hago aquí...

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías... -respondió luego de mirarme de pies a cabeza y se marchó.

En cuanto la creí lejos, deje escapar un suspiro de liberación. Sí, me sentí liberado por sólo un momento; para después darme cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido.

Quería explicarle, esa era la razón de que estuviera ahí, era por eso que salí de casa, por eso vague durante toda la tarde; porque trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para hacerle saber lo que aún sentía por ella, para intentar enmendar todos mis errores pasados, para intentar que tuviera un poco de compasión por mí...

Al darme la vuelta trate de ubicarla,aún no iba tan lejos, así que con paso presuroso intente darle alcance, lo cual logre un par de calles adelante. Al notar mi presencia volteo, mucho más molesta.

-Qué te pasa? -casi gritó- si es alguna nueva mala jugada...!

-No... -le respondí dudando de mi seguridad.

-Neal, si ustedes están tramando algo...! -decía tratando de conservar la calma- No quiero más problemas! entendiste?

-No es nada de eso...

-Entonces?

-Yo... yo... -miraba el piso, tratando de encontrar valor en él- quería... bueno... si puedes... quisiera hablar contigo... sólo regálame unos minutos...

-Y de qué quieres hablar?

-Bueno... sobre... es que... es algo... por favor...

-No tengo tiempo... -respondió luego de revisar su reloj

-Sólo unos minutos... por favor... seguiré insistiendo hasta que me los concedas...

-Sígueme... -respondió rodando los ojos y dándose por vencida sabiendo que de verdad insistiría.

Caminamos algunas calles más, yo iba tras ella tal cual perro faldero, con la cabeza baja; llegamos hasta un pequeño parque, donde en el centro de este había un quiosco y cerca de él, algunas bancas; fue en una de estas, bajo un gran roble se sentó.

-Tienes tres minutos... -dijo sin mirarme, revisando su reloj

-Tres minutos...? sólo tres minutos... -hable a media voz- es demasiado poco para poder decirte todo lo que quiero que decirte...

Mi mente estaba tratando de encontrar la forma correcta para iniciar... sólo que... se veía tan hermosa... con su blanquecino uniforme... y esos hechizantes ojos... no... ese no era el momento para distraerme, quizá esos minutos alcanzaran para poder explicarle, para hablarle de mi, tal vez para mentirle de ser necesario y así, poder convencerla.

-Hay tanto que quisiera explicarte... -comencé- lamento todo lo que hice en el pasado... y yo... si tan sólo me dieras una oportunidad... trataría... trataría de demostrarte cuan arrepentido estoy... trataría de demostrarte lo mucho que he cambiado y... lo mucho... lo mucho que... que... que siento... por ti... pero... sólo tres minuto... tres minutos no son suficientes...

-Los estásdesperdiciando... ya sólo te quedan dos minutos... -respondió volviendo a revisar su reloj.

-Dos minutos... -balbucee- restan dos minutos... quizá si sean suficientes... y es que... podría decirte tantas mentiras... tantas excusas... pero no... sé que aún me falta madurar... sé que aún no he logrado ser aquello que quisiera ser... el hombre que mereces... he sido un tonto egoísta... que jamás imagino poder llegar a sentirse así por ti... es que... tu eres tan noble... tan humana... y tan hermosa... Quisiera... quisiera poder demostrarte aquello que sé, aún no soy... pero... lucho, lucho por serlo, lucho por poder ser un mejor hombre, un hombre de bien... pero tu... a veces eres tan fría conmigo... y no te culpo... sé que lo merezco... eso y más... pero... si me miraras... si tan sólo...

Callé por unos segundos, recordando que el tiempo que aún me restaba no sería suficiente y pensando que más te podría decir.

-Tengo dos minutos... todavía dos minutos que no desperdiciaría con mentiras... dos minutos paraintentar convencerte... -ella miro su reloj una vez más; tal vez, compadeciéndose de mí no dijo nada, sólo me miro con un dejó de condescendencia, mostrando toda la benevolencia de la que es capaz de regalarme.

-Si pudiera... -continué- trataría de quemar todas aquéllas mentiras que te dije en el pasado... todos aquéllos malos tratos... todas las humillaciones que te hice pasar... mi única excusa es que... que era sólo un niño... un imbécil adolecente que no sabía cómo actuar... que sólo reaccionaba ante la manipulación que ejercía mi hermana sobre mi... ahora... ahora no soy el mismo... ahora se cuales fueron mis errores... mis defectos... ahora sé que estuve mal... ahora sólo te pido perdón por todo eso...

-Aún te falta un minuto... -habló sin mirar su reloj; después de unos instantes en silencio, con sus ojos clavados en mi, mientras yo seguía con la vista en cualquier otro lugar, sintiéndome un miserable, alguien inverosímil, alguien que intentaba algo que sabía jamás lograra.

-Un minuto... -suspire- un minuto para poder decirte... -guarde silencio, está vez sin atreverme a explicarte algo más, sin el valor suficiente para mirarla a los ojos- un minuto no es suficiente... no lograre nada en sólo un minuto... -hable completamente vencido- sólo... sólo espero que algún día logres perdonarme... sé que... que jamás podre tener una oportunidad... pero aún así... créeme... tratare... tratare de ser una mejor persona... un hombre honorable... y eso... eso es gracias a ti...

Derrotado por mí misma baja autoestima, di la vuelta y camine lo más rápido que pude, sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde iría o que haría. Unos metros adelante y sin dejar de caminar, voltee para saber si se había marchado; pero no, seguía ahí, sentada en el mismo lugar, mirándome con extrañeza y... juraría que con dulzura. Me detuve bruscamente al tropezar con alguien; le pedí una disculpa, debía admitir que estaba distraído y luego sólo me quede ahí pensando mis opciones...

No sé cuánto tiempo después logre volver a la realidad, tal vez fueron unos segundos o tal vez unos cuantos minutos... entonces voltee una vez más hacia el asiento bajo aquel viejo roble, seguro de que aquélla banca ya estaría vacía; pero no, estaba equivocado, ahí seguía y al ver mi expresión... me sonrió... y yo, en algo así como un auto reflejo, le correspondí la sonrisa.

Después se levantó y se marchó, perdiéndose entre la gente. Yo también seguí mi camino, pensando en todo aquello que aún pude haberle dicho y no dije, pensando en lo que pude haber intentando para retenerla un poco más; a final de cuentas... haya sido de la forma en que haya sido... ella había accedido a hablar conmigo... y esa sonrisa había valido la pena...

-Sólo un minuto -me dije con ironía- restaba un minuto que desperdicie... un minuto que no valía lo que esa sonrisa... un minuto para poder decirle...

* * *

><p>Chicas! lo prometido es deuda! pero eso si... este semana no les doy una fecha fija para QUE SOPLE EL VIENTO sigo estando un tanto ocupada... sin embargo tratare de publicar a partir del jueves... y a mas tardar el domingo... y añado; Entren a <strong><em>Le Chateau de Candy Candy<em>** en facebook y voten por las particiantes del "mes del songfic" hoy es el ultimo dia para votar y los trabajos de esta semana (aunque nuevamente somos solo dos) estan hermosos!

Por otra parte... respecto a este song que he escrito muy a mi estilo, La cancion es **SOLO TRE MINUTI **del grupo italiano **NEGRAMARO** Soy fan de ellos y creanme que de verdad vale mucho la pena... y para quienes no saben italiano, la traduccion es sencilla...

Besos y abrazos a todas! pendientes del comienzo de la nueva etapa de **QUE SOPLE EL VIENTO **y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios!

**ATTE**

_**Monse o simplemente 4tardecer**_


End file.
